Passion is a Privilege
by fictiongirl99
Summary: Behind the prestigious doors of the elite EverGlade High boarding school is a world of it's own. Love affairs, and dark secrets fill the halls. Newt finds him self in a tangled web of lust after spending a night with the Quarterback ,& with a new student at the school a place so seemingly simple turns into a complex maze of emotions and obstacles. AU,NALBY, THOMINHO, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, This is the intro to the story that came to me in a dream. And if you wanna see more READ &amp; REVIEW**

* * *

**WARNING:** I have put this under the rating **T**. I realize this a little risque and It contains sexual themes but no smut action or anything like that. If and when I or a consensus of people feel this now reaches into the **M** zone I will quickly change it to **M**. Besides, this isn't anything that someone **13 or older** shouldn't be able to handle. **SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Now Sit Back &amp; Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Minho shouted. His voice laced with surprise.

"I shouldn't have told," The blonde said shaking his head "I knew you'd have a bloody cow about it. It's not that big of a deal," Newt looked straight forward into his locker trying to avoid eye contact with Minho.

"NO! Big deal," Minho let out a sarcastic laugh before finishing the rest of this sentence "Newt you had SEX, you lost your VIRGINITY. What's a bigger deal than that?" Minho screamed making all the students in the hall of the elite boarding school, Everglade High, stare at the duo. Newt closed his locker and walked quickly down the hallway dodging the glares of all the judging people.

"Newt wait," Minho called out as he tailed Newt, who was almost sprinted down the hall.

Newt turned a corner that led to a barren corridor and inadvertently slowed down allowing Minho to catch up with him. Before Minho could interrogate him even more Newt put his hand up signifying the questions to seize .

"I dont want to talk about it" Newt said as he pushed his long blonde hair out of his face and leaned on one of the many blue lockers that lined the hall.

"Just tell me who's the lucky girl," Minho pleaded. A look of with mischief in his eyes

Newt was silent for a moment and then looked away from the boy who looked at him with wide eyes hoping to hear the response

"It wasn't a girl," Newt mumbled hoping the Minho hadn't heard him.

"A GUY!" Minho gasped, "WHO?"

Newt looked away still trying to ignore the question. But Minho was persistent.

"Please tell me," Minho begged . Newt stayed silent his lips not budging.

"Come on," Minho continued, "it's not like it's the captain of the football team."

With those 10 words Newt's face became flushed scarlet.

"NO!" Minho said in realization "You had sex with the captain of the football team that means you slept with Alby."

Newt nodded his head realizing he was fighting a losing battle. Minho was going to squeeze all the information out him no matter how hard he tried to keep his mouth shut. He let his back slide down against the wall and ended in a squat position. He shoved his face into his palms not wanting to see the glare of his friend.

Minho crouched down to meet his level.

"Let me get this right. You're talking about all American, Quarterback, Homecoming King, Alby Johnson? How did this even happen?" he asked. His mind not able to comprehend the information he had just received.

Newt kept his head burrowed in his hands. "It was at the back to school party." His words were muffled, "he was drunk he probably doesn't even remember," he said trying to rationalize the event in his head

"Remember, Newt are you serious? You could forget a lot of things but you don't forget that you had sex with a guy." There was an awkward silence between the two Minho broke it with what seemed like a random question.

"Did it hurt?"

"Um, What do you mean did it hurt?" Newt said turning toward him for the first time since they entered the empty hall way.

" Ya know" Minho said searching for the words " when you guys did _it_." He put emphasis on the 'it' to help push the meaning on to Newt.

"Why would it hurt?" Newt asked not understanding the question

"You know when he pitched the ball that you caught, "

"Who said I was the catcher?" Newt said. A small smirk appeared upon his face when he saw Minho's reaction to his response.

Minho looked at him his mouth wide open as a new level of shock registered on his face.

"So again let me get this straight not only did you somehow manage to wiggle yourself into the pants of the school's pride and joy but you were on top?"

Newt shrugged, "Well let's just say it wasn't his first time at the rodeo."

Just as he finished his sentence the bell rang signifying the start of their first period class. The boys stood up and began heading toward their classes.

"That'll make it awkward for you two when you see each other in the halls. I mean if he's gay then he's probably a complete closet case," Minho said as they weaved their way through the crowded hall.

"It doesn't really matter we won't see each other. He's a senior ;I'm a sophomore. We'll never even cross paths," The fair haired boy said and stopped when he reached his destination hallway. Newt looked around trying to find his new classroom that he would return to faithfully for the rest of the year.

"Is this your classroom?" Minho pointed to room 304. Newt looked down at his roster and then nodded his head

"Than I wouldn't be so sure about that never seeing each other thing," he chuckled as he pointed to the dark skinned boy who happened to be Newt's one time paramour. Newt looked at the boy in disbelief out of all the classes, why had he been put into this one?

"Why did I have to take AP classes," he mumbled to himself as he entered the classroom.

* * *

**OK and that's a wrap for this chapter. Any QUESTIONS ,COMMENTS, or CONCERNS can be voiced in the review box below. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!** sorry for the delayed chapter. I kind of had writers block and have just been overall busy. **So, if you have any ideas for future chapters please comment, or pm me and of course if your idea influences the story in anyway I will be more than happy to give you a shout out.** Even if you don't have an idea please **review** with your thoughts comments and concerns , and I should update a lot quicker next time. That's it so sit back and **ENJOY!**

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

Thomas stepped out of the town car and looked up at the immaculate new building he would now refer to as home. He was stunned by the schools campus; in all his years he had never seen something quite like it. His eyes wandered around the enormous campus that was equipped with an outdoor Olympic size pool and state of the art football dome stadium. The Campus reminded him of one that a University would have. For no one subject dare share space with another. Each had its own building. From afar he could see the signs on the buildings and read them over to himself. The sign he read was McDonough School of Science &amp; Engineering, the building though it was obviously old had many wings and through the big glass windows from afar he could see outlines of boys in white lab coats messing with their Bunsen burners trying to cause mischief . His eyes wandered to the left where VanTramps hall of Literature stood ,this building was aged too, but a new addition that seemed to be a library stood tall made with columns inspired by Greek architecture . Grayson Hall of Art and Wardrobe School of Mathematics also seemed humongous with giant wings and halls that seemed to be designated to just one sec of mathematics or art , one hall calculus, the other sculpture. Then there was Johnson's Stadiums and Physical Facilities. It took up most of the schools campus from the track field, to the big indoor weight room. It was fascinating to Thomas.

He was just an orphan, tossed from foster home to foster home and finally spit out here. It was so much to take in; it was almost overwhelming how he could go from living in a room he shared with 5 other foster brothers to a school fit for a king. The biggest building stood in the center and bore the name of the school. The words **_Everglade High Home of the Gators_** was painted in gold on a sign that hung just above the doorway. He took in a little bit more of the campus until he finally mustered up the courage to walk up the main pathway that lead to a new life .

He had moved from school to school and knew the struggle of finding new friends. He wondered if he would fit in ,if he would even stay here or would they drag him out just as he began to feel like he belonged. He thought about it as he walked up the curvy walkway , but by the time he got to the entrance of the building he had pushed the thought away. He knew from past experiences a mindset like that did no good for the situation. But the worries were not completely demolished they still lingered in the back of his mind. He took the handle of the door in his hand and pulled the door outward exposing the main hall way of the school. It was spacious and the hall was lined with artwork and from afar Thomas swore he saw a piece that looked like an original Picasso. He looked back behind him. He could see a foggy outline of the distant city from where he stood. He wanted to see the city he was leaving behind. He stared at the view for a long time taking in each memory, each moment he spent back there, this would be his new beginning no longer would he be _orphan boy_. He would reinvent himself, be whoever he wanted to be. He closed his eyes for a long while to clear his head and glanced back at the city one more time then he took a deep breath walked over the threshold of the school and never looked back again.

* * *

Newt entered the classroom and looked it over . To say the room was cozy would be a euphemism of epic proportions. The class had at maximum 10 desks aligned in tidy rows so there would be a clearing to walk and even then the room still seemed crowded . He wondered how small this room would feel when it reached its maximum capacity. On the board written in white chalk read English 4 AP; it was written in neat cursive. Though Newt was only a Sophomore he had somehow managed to get into a senior AP class; which to him was intimidating.

He tried to examine the room some more but his eyes were always drawn to the dark skinned boy, who sat in the front of the class oblivious to his presence. And that's the way Newt wanted it to be. Newt would never admit it to Minho, but that one night spent with the quarterback left him in a muddle of emotions, mostly confusion, but small parts were lust and yearning for his touch again. But he knew that would never happen. He knew his place in this social hierarchy they called high school and it was not at the top with the quarterback. Newt didn't know why he even entertained this thought. Alby's family, the Johnsons, were so wealthy they had donated all money to fund _all_ the sport equipment and facilities from the sport complex to the Frisbees the boys threw just for fun. They were all paid for by the Johnson, And the family had no intention to keep this fact quite. The family's name was plastered all over the halls, buildings, and every part of the school.

And still Newt wondered if Alby felt what he was feeling too. Because somehow out of whatever drunken slur they were both in that night he was able to find some emotion out of it. He chose a seat in the absolute back of the class. He wanted no attention from the boy at all. He knew he had to fight these feelings or whatever they were for Alby. Before he entered the classroom he had had a fighting chance to erase these mire of emotions. He thought they would never see each other and now that gleaming light of hope was taken away from him. He would have to face the boy everyday for the rest of the school year.

He sunk down in his chair at that realization and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. Slowly the class filled up with students. Newt opened his eyes only to realize that he was not just in a class full of seniors, but the ones at the top of the social pyramid. The 1% of Everglade High. He knew one of these things were not like the other,and he was was definitely the outlier.

And just when he thought things couldn't get worse a mid aged old man walked in. Newt studied his features he noticed how the man's gray hairs didn't match his face that still seem to have some youth in it, but the face did have harsh frown lines signifying to Newt that this was not a happy man, he also noticed the mole on his cheek, and his enormous pointy nose that stood out against his other small features. Newt couldn't help but snicker at the resemblance he bore to a rat. Others seemed to giggle too at the mans awkward appearance. But the laughter stopped when the class was met with an icy glare. The man turned to write his name on the board in big letters. Newt followed the man's hand as it danced across the board and slowly saw the man had spelled out his name, .

Abruptly sighs of frustration and fist hitting desks rang throughout the class. And after putting the name, the evident frustration, and the rodent like looks together . He realized the man must have been Rat Man ,and no one wanted Rat man, people would wish death onto someone's whole family before ever wishing them to be in a class that Rat Man taught . Everyone dreaded the fateful day as seniors when they might have to get Rat Man as a teacher and luckily for Newt that day had come 2 years early.

Janson wasted no time introducing himself and quickly went into roll call.

"Siggy," he called out in stern and loud voice.

"Here," a boy called back , Newt couldn't help but notice that the boy looked like a grown man mainly because of the full beard that covered his teenaged face, "But you can call me Frypan, everyone else does."

Janson moved on not acknowledging the second part of the boys statement. He kept his eyes on the clipboard that informed him of all of his students name.

"Winston, Zart, Gally" He continued

After each name was a subsequent_ "here"_ signifying to Janson they were present in his class

"Albert," Janson called out

With that one name Newt's heart dropped. The name itself brang back vivid memories of that night full of Stolen kisses and hands wandering in places never explored before. He slipped deeper and deeper into that memory until he was snapped out of it upon hearing his name called.

"Newton, Newton!" Ratman called out.

"Here," Newt said quickly making up for Janson having to repeat his name. Unlike the other students Janson took an interest in him.

"Hmm, it says here that you're a sophomore. No,10th grader should be in my class, this must be a mistake,"

"Or maybe I'm a bloody genius," Newt mumbled a little bit to loud causing the whole class to burst into laughter, and in that moment the dark skinned quarterback turned to see the boy who cracked the joke that had sent the class into an up roar and the two boys locked eyes. Newt couldn't help but get lost in those gorgeous brown eyes, And after searching in them for quite a while he realized he they were staring at each other for quite a while ;Newt, not knowing how to respond to the boy, let out a little smirk. That must have jogged the other boys memory because A look of pure terror appeared upon Alby's face as he came to a realization of who the boy was. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the blonde like a deer in the headlights. Suddenly he began to quaver slightly and shook his head in panic.

"No" he mouthed to himself over and over again; Then abruptly he stood up stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Ok so thats chapter 2, Please Review. Trust me I dont bite... unless you're into that. So, share your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

OK sorry this took **soooooo** long to update. I probably have 5 different versions of this chapter saved on my computer. I didn't really know where to go with the story but I think now I've found my path. But a surefire way from to update faster is from** reviews.** **Review** **anything : your thoughts on chapter, your opinion, what you want to see happen, how this story/chapter made you feel ,anything (ok maybe not flames).** But if you put a comment that influences the story in any way. I guaranteed you a shout out in the next chapter. I also want to say hey and thanks to all my the people who followed and favorited this story . I usually send out a PM thanking you but it just got away from me .**Thank You**

**so without further ado... here's the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"He walked out," Newt quavered. His voice barely a whisper as he opened the door revealing to him his shared dorm room.

"What?" Minho inquired as he struggled to tear his eyes away from the flat screen mounted on the wall.

Newt was so overcome with frustration he could barely get his words out "H -he just st -storm-. "

"Calm down," Minho said cutting him off,"Take a deep breath no one can understand you when you sound like you're having a shucking seizure."

Newt closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he plopped himself on his twin bed that was adjacent to Minho's and went silent in an attempt to calm himself. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again.

"He walked out," Newt stated slowly he let out a breath of air as he said it releasing all the pressure from his back making him feel truly relaxed and comfortable.

"First of all," Minho said as he turned to Newt. "Who the hell is _he_? You keep saying _he _like I would know who that is."

"Alby." Newt grunted out angrily.

"Sorry." Minho raised both his hands in the air. "You act like I'm supposed to know these things."

"You are, you're my best friend," Newt mumbled

"And don't forget it," Minho added as he got up at the front of the bed and looking at Newt's sprawled out body.

"Look you're really gonna need to calm down before this conversation goes any further." Minho moved from the foot of the bed and walked to the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

"Whatever," Newt said with an eye roll.

"Are you ready now?" Minho asked his head still probing the mini fridge for something to drink. Newt buried his head in a pillow and muffled some profanities

"I'll take that as a yes now let's try this again."

"Hi Newt. How was your day?" he said slowly mimicking the speech tone of a therapist.

"Fine, " Newt said and gave a sardonic smile. "And you?"

"Well I'm great I thought you never ask." Minho said as he sank back down into his twin mattress. A long time passed and Newt finally sat up.

"He recognized me and barged out."

"So much for your he's drunk and won't remember theory," he said with a smirk

"Min come on it's hard to tell you if you don't take it seriously."

"Ok come to papa and tell him all about it,"' he joked tapping the spot to the left of him on his bed. Newt climbed over and sat next to Minho Indian style,"Ok I'm listening."

"I had the worst day," Newt started. He told Minho about Ratman and how Alby had walked out.

When Newt finished his face was flushed and he looked and felt like he was about to cry from the absurdness of it all. And all Minho replied was, "Closet case."

"What?" Newt asked not understanding the two word response.

"I told you he would be a complete closet case, you see how much shit we take for being gay.."

"Bi" Newt corrected him.

"Whatever," Minho responded shaking off the correction. "Why would he subject himself to that everyday?"

"You're right," Newt agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Minho leaped off the bed to go answer it.

He opened the door to see a 5'7 boy with mosey hair and a roster in his hand.

"Uhh, hey," he muttered obviously nervous, "I'm Thomas your new roommate."

* * *

Alby rushed down the halls. He was late to practice and the coach said if he was late one more time he would bench him next game. Sure it was threat he gave every time anyone was late to practice, but Alby didn't exactly want to take a chance.

"Hey Albs, why'd you rush out of class?" He heard someone from behind him call, he turned around to see one of his many friends.

"I just wanted some fresh air." Alby said unconvincingly as he backed away from the boy still hurrying to to get to practice.

"You needed air that bad?" the boy responded skeptically.

"Yeah I guess so," Allby called back and then broke out into a full blown sprint. As he bustled down the hallway everyone stared at him he found it weird ,though it was nothing new to Alby to get stares after all he was the guy that every guy wanted be and every girl wanted to be with.

Paths and openings formed for him to get through. If there's one thing no one wanted to do was get on Alby's bad side not only because his family basically owned the school but because he had a notorious reputation for having a short temper.

Alby looked down as he ran down the hallway knowing that people would move for him. All he could think about was that blonde haired boy. He didn't know why he didn't recognize the boy right away. But the way the boy smiled, the way his eyes lighted up when he did, jogged his memory. That boy's crystal blue eyes were engraved in the back of his mind.

He spited himself for this. How could he have been so sloppy with his hookup? Usually when he wanted a hookup he fled deep in to the city far away from the school or the suburbs where people couldn't expose him. But seeing as he was drunk and being the horny teen he was he had somehow managed to lose all indiscretions and chose not only a boy that he went to school with but also shared the same class as him. _It really is a small world after all _ he thought to himself.

Just then he felt himself bump into something. He thought it was a wall or some inanimate object surely everyone knew better than to stand in his way. He looked up to one of his teammates, Gally.

"You dog." The boy snickered with a smirk on his face and slight mischief in his eyes

"What are you talking about?" Alby asked confused

The boy either ignored the question or failed to hear him because he continued to talk.

"You know I never would have pegged you for a guy who was into blondes."

"Dude what are you talking about?" Alby repeated.

"Dude you know at the party."

Alby's heart dropped. Oh god if he knew about what happened at the party then who else knew?

"Wh-what happened at the party?"Alby managed to stutter out his speech suddenly taken over by fear of what the other boy might know.

"You're seriously gonna act like you don't know? Dude we have pictures."

Alby's eye widened with fear. If they had pictures that definitely means he knew, and if people at school knew he would pay hell for it. His teammate saw his anguish.

"Dude, chill, I'm not going to show anyone but you might want to talk to your girlfriend about this. It's on some guys Facebook from the party it's bound to get to her soon. And I'm sure she be won't be to happy to find out her boyfriend is banging some other girl."

Oh god this was worse. Now the photos were online and would be seen by the whole school and he was pretty sure the last thing he needed was his girlfriend to find out. He didn't want to hurt her by finding out he was with some other girl- wait did Gally just say girl?

"Girl," Alby whispered to himself confused.

"Yeah, you know the blonde you were making out with. dude how wasted were you?"

"Wait can I see the pictures?"

Yeah," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket

Alby let out a sigh when he saw the photo. The picture showed him making out with someone, and though it was obviously him because he was facing the camera. The other person in the picture back faced the camera. Even though Alby knew it was a guy, he knew no one else would because the person in the photo had blonde hair that stopped a few inches down the person's shoulders. From that picture you couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl and it was a relief that everyone thought it was the latter.

Alby looked at the picture for a long while and he could feel his heart beat go back to a normal pace. Alby handed the phone back to his teammate.

"Come on ," the boy said "We don't want to be late or the coach will bench us." He put air quotations up when he said "bench".

"Yeah," Alby said. And they both walked toward the field.

* * *

"Newt?" Minho called still shocked that they were getting another roommate. He stared at the boy standing right outside of their threshold. "We got a Greenie at the door."

"Not again, not another bloody Greenie!" Newt called out as he walked over. Newt peaked past Minho's shoulder catching a view of the Newbie.

"We don't even have a bed for the shank." Newt sighed out

"He can share with me," Minho mumbled with a smirk. Newt slapped him on the shoulder, and the boy at the door face flushed a bright scarlet.

"Let me see the roster?" Newt asked hoping there was some mistake on the roster. He looked at it and his hopes were crushed when he found that the boy was right, this was his new room.

"Well come on in. I'm Newt and this Minho;we'll give you a tour tomorrow it getting pretty late," Newt said. "I don't know where you're gonna sleep but we'll figure something out."

"I wasn't kidding about sleeping with me thing ," Minho mumbled again. At that Newt threw a pillow that smacked Minho on the side of the head.

"We can talk about sleeping arrangements later" Newt announced "I have more important things to think about anyway ," Newt mumbled the second part.

"Oh Newt calm down," Minho hissed "You're overreacting to this whole Alby thing. The boy had a normal reaction any closeted gay guy would have if he saw his one night stand in his class."

"Wait what", Thomas said when caught on the last part of Minho's statement.

"Don't worry about it" Newt said.

"Ok, then who's Alby?" Thomas asked anyway.

"Don't worry about-."

"A guy newt fucked," Minho said nonchalantly ,cutting Newt off.

"Oh." is all Thomas managed to say shocked by the statement the boy had just said

Then there was another knock at the door.

"Not another shucking greenie." Newt sighed out

Minho walked over to the door and opened it.

"Well speak of the devil," Minho smirked, "Newt someone's at the door for you."

* * *

**Ok! that's the end of this chapter please Rate and Review.**


End file.
